A monitor or display is an electronic visual display for computing devices. The monitor comprises the display device, circuitry, and an enclosure. The modern monitor is typically a thin film liquid transistor crystal display thin panel, while older monitors use a cathode ray tube about as deep as a screen size. Originally, computer monitors were used for data processing, while television receivers were used for entertainment. From the 1980's onward, computers and their monitors have been used for both data processing and entertainment, while televisions have implemented some computer functionality.